sistersprobefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Blood Raider Naval Shipyard
link=Blood_Raiders|rightVorkommen: NullSec Erlaubte Schiffe: Sub-Capital Typ: Combat Site Deutscher Titel: Blood Raider-Marine-Schiffswerft Popup: You are entering the Blood Raider Covenant's Naval Shipyard. Despite its relatively small size, many consider it to be the single most heavily guarded illegal military outpost in existence, and definitely the largest ever built by the Blood Raiders. Infamous Blood Raider commanders are rumored to meet here every month to engage in various rituals and traditions. DED Threat Assessment: Critical (10 of 10) Man sollte den Komplex nur fliegen, wenn man Warp Drive Operation auf 5 gelernt hat. Dies ist nämlich Voraussetzung, um das Tor in den zweiten Abschnitt benutzen zu können. Der Komplex besteht aus drei Abschnitten. In allen dreien gibt Battleships, Cruiser and Frigs. Im dritten Raum steht zusätzlich eine Overseer-Struktur, die alle 30 Sekunden einen Citadel Torpedo abfeuert. Sie ist auch Hauptziel, denn sie beinhaltet auch die Hauptbeute. Man sollte diesen Komplex nicht alleine fliegen, insbesondere im dritten Abschnitt ist man der recht gewaltigen Feuerkraft der Overseer-Struktur mit ihren Citadel-Torpedos ausgesetzt, kombiniert mit Scrambling Frigs und Cap-neutralisierenden Battleships. Ein guter Tank (möglichst passiv) und ein Logistik-Schiff sind zu empfehlen. Abschnitt 1 thumb|Blood Raider Naval Shipyard 1 Die Gegner erscheinen teilweise etwas verzögert - vor allem die Battleships. Gegner *8 Blood Cruise Missile Batteries *9 Blood Stasis Tower ''- web auf 20km'' *1 Battleship (Dark Corpus Harbinger) *9-11 Battleships (Corpus Apostle/Harbinger/Monsignor/Oracle) ''- tw. NOS'' *5 Battlecruiser (Corpatis Exorcist/Fanatic/Phantom) *11 Elite Frigates (Elder Corpii Collector/Engraver/Herald/Reaver/Seeker/Upholder) ''- tw. web/scramble'' *5 Destroyer (Corpior Cleric/Friar/Templar/Visionary) Das Beschleunigungstor zu Abschnitt ist ca. 60 km weit, man muss alle Schiffe abschiessen, um es benutzen zu können. Ausserdem benötigt man Warp Drive Operation auf 5 erlernt, um das Tor in diesen zweiten Abschnitt benutzen zu können. Der Blood Raider Naval Shipyard hinterlässt keine besondere Beute. Strukturen: keine Beute. Abschnitt 2 thumb|Blood Raider Naval Shipyard 2Vier Kathedralen sind unter einen Nebel montiert worden. Gegner *2 Blood Stasis Tower ''- web auf über 30km'' *1 Battleship (Dark Corpus Harbinger) *8 Battleships (Corpus Harbinger/Monsignor/Oracle/Patriarch/Pope) ''- tw. NOS'' *3 Elite Cruiser (Elder Corpum Dark Priest) *10 Elite Frigates (Elder Corpii Herald/Upholder) ''- web/scramble'' *5 Destroyer (Corpior Cleric/Friar/Templar) Das Beschleunigungstor zu Abschnitt ist ca. 15 km weit, man muss alle Schiffe abschiessen, um es benutzen zu können. Strukturen: keine Beute. Abschnitt 3 thumb|Blood Raider Naval Shipyard 3Party!! Gegner *1 Blood Raider Fleet Stronghold *4 Blood Cruise Missile Batteries *4 Point Defense Battery *4 Blood Raider Sentry Gun (Tower Sentry Blood Raider III) *12 Blood Stasis Tower ''- web'' *5 Battleships (Dark Corpus Archbishop/Harbinger) ''- NOS'' *11-12 Battleships (Corpus Patriarch/Pope) *4-5 Elite Cruiser (Elder Corpum Arch Sage/Dark Priest/Shadow Sage) *7-8 Battlecruiser (Corpatis Exorcist/Phantom) *1 Cruiser (Corpum Dark Priest) *10 Elite Frigates (Elder Corpii Collector/Follower//Herald/Seeker/Upholder/Worshipper) ''- web/scramble'' *3 Destroyer (Corpior Cleric/Friar/Templar/Visionary) Es ist möglich, dass weitere Schiffe erscheinen. Die Schlachtschiffe mit den Neutralizern saugen recht heftig am Cap, passive Tanks und/oder helfende Schiffe (Logistics) sind vorteilhaft. Die Blood Raider Fleet Stronghold schiesst alle 30 Sekunden Citadel Torpedos mit 180.000 EM Schaden (gute Resistenzen sind also unbedingt notwendig). Bei Abschuss hinterlässt sie einen 23rd Tier Overseer's Personal Effects und - mit etwas Glück - ein oder mehrere Corpus X-Type oder Dark Blood Gegenstände oder eine Bhaalgorn BPC. Es ist nicht unbedingt notwendig, all die anderen Gegner abszuschiessen. Kategorie:Combat Site Kategorie:Blood Raiders Kategorie:NullSec